musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Non-Gank Reckin' Crew
Biography Getting Started Back in 6/22/05, the Black Eyed Peas had a new movement called "the lyric movement" where alot of poets/rappers/etc. would come and post lyrics in the forums. The movement originally started with Angelo Garcia (nickname on the site beptimes3 a.k.a. rapmasta a.k.a. rap a.k.a. rapizbak but currently known as rapmastaman) With allies of other rappers on the site, it took a whole 9 months before he decided to get a group of the top rappers on the site toghether for the first time. This included rapmastaman (AJG), Southside Hustla, Da Phunky Man, dontmockdalock/doudie(Drip-Drop), QueenzFynest/Harlem World, Blingx2, Turntable (lyric only), Bepshaqfan (lyric only), MasterPsyche & Blover (more known as groupie). Rough Beginings By April, F-A-K-E had an idea of doing an audio-online mixtape. The idea quickly became a big discussion on the Black Eyed Peas forums. 1st off, was to settle the track listings. 17+ tracks had been thought of but only 11 were making the cut. The next was who was gonna be on what tracks. It was a rough discussion but 1st it was to find out who would be on the mixtape at all. The only people who couldn't get audio was Bepshaqfan, Turntable & Blover. The rest were good to go but soon after conflicts began. A small beef went between F-A-K-E & Drip-Drop (out of the discussion of the mixtape) but was quickly solved. Another was MasterPsyche & Blingx2 against Drip-Drop. MasterPsyche had said the word "nig" and offended several of the members. It was quickly solved by rapmastaman but MasterPsyche soon left after the cut of Blingx2. Blingx2 was cut because of an overhearing of leaving the group and trying to bring MasterPsyche & F-A-K-E with him. There is no beef between Blingx2 & MasterPsyche against the group. The mixtape entitled: Volume Uno: The Beggining was due for online release the first day of fall, September 23rd before the idea was abandoned the 1st week of September. And since then, the group has established itself as an undeground label instead of a rap group. Also, protege of F-A-K-E, Density, is now a soldier for the Non-Gank Reckin' Crew. He is to feature on the debut mixtape and AJG is producing his debut The Downfall. Short Beef/Dispute August of 2006, F-A-K-E & Drip-Drop had dispute against AJG claiming A was only in it for fame of himself. But after a week, AJG revealed about how much stuff he posted about ALL of NGRC. When it was finally ended, CLB had left & the NGRC mixtape was cancelled shortly after to make way of the new solo projects. Solo-Projects After the NGRC mixtape was canceled, solo-projects were quickly developed. 5032 - F-A-K-E Fight N Da Dawg - Drip-Drop The Re-Up - AJG The Downfall - Density New Beginings After fall of 2006, cut members such as Blingx2 a.k.a. Tha Murdera was re-added for the production team. Along with that, the whole NGRC group is currently signed to: NGRC Productions, Muzikalizate Ent & Reel Muzik (a mix of NGRC P & Muzikalizate put toghether). In addition, Thee Lyricist was retired from the rap game and entered into a rock band for bass & vocals. This retirement lasted for a couple months. The rock group, however, are signed to Reel Muzik Ind.. Additions & Cuts A Rialto rapper, Exampl was added to the group in December of 2006. His mixtape went out on the 22nd of that month and he appeared on AJG's sophmore mixtape The Re-Up. AJG & Exampl shortly afterwards collaborated on the new mixtape In Progress which did better success than Tha AJG Mixtape, The Re-Up & No Introduction. However, it has not recieved a great hits on net-singles. Drip-Drop & Density were cut February of 2007 due to lack of showmanship. The rappers never came up with any audio while being signed. It was a quick cut and neither have replied back since. Rough Draft After In Progress was released, AJG announced to be releasing a new project with Exampl & Tha Young'N entitled Rough Draft. It was released 4/5/07. Around the same time, Master Psyche rejoined the production team. The End On May 5th, 2007, AJG had announced he is stepping down from his position at NGRC Productions and ending the production team. AJG has confirmed he will be releasing his Greatest Hits through NGRC. Discography Albums *Tha AJG Mixtape - AJG - 07/12/06 *5032 -F-A-K-E - 10/31/06 *The Re-Up - AJG - 1/01/07 *In Progress - AJG & Exampl - 1/22/07 *Rough Draft: Tha West-Sound - Rough Draft - 4/5/07 *Stuntin' Iza Habbett - AJG - 5/1/07 *The Greatest Hits - 2008 EPs *The 5 Track Sampler - AJG - 07/01/06 *Re-Up On Ma Game: The Re-Up 3/23/07 - AJG - 07/28/06 *The Forbiddin Files EP-F-A-K-E- 6 September Category:Artist